Smoothing Things Over
by Tahiri Solo
Summary: After Rebirth, Kyp apologizes to Jaina for all the pain he caused her . . . NOTE: THIS IS NOT ROMANCE!!!! I am totally against Jaina and Kyp being together! I mean that is just sick!! So no, this fic is not romance.


Smoothing Things Over  
By Tahiri Solo   
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
Disclaimer: All the characters, places, and such mentioned in this fic are the property of Lucasfilm. I own nothing and am in no way getting paid for this story. Also, if this bears any resemblance to stories written by others, that is purely coincidental. No infringement is intended.   
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
A/N: I am NOT a Jaina/Kyp fan. In fact, I am as against them being together as is humanly possible. I'm all for Jaina and Zekk, but even if I wasn't, I'd still be really mad over her liking Kyp. Kyp was so mean to her, and he didn't even care about her, he just wanted to use her so he could blow up stuff. Not my idea of a good relationship. And hello, eighteen and what, thirty-three? THAT IS JUST A LITTLE WRONG, PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
But the thing is, I used to love Kyp. Up until I read Rebirth, I adored him. I obviously don't anymore, but I wish that he was still the same as he used to be and not a sick pervert. So I wrote this fic, not as a Jaina/Kyp thing, but to remember Kyp the way he used to be before the idiot authors screwed him up so bad.   
And even though I wrote this fic about Kyp being nice, don't be surprised if I do lots of Kyp-bashing stuff in the future. I already have some ideas . . . hehheh.  
*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*:*  
  
Jaina Solo lay sprawled on her bed in her assigned stateroom in the Errant Venture, when she heard a soft knock on her door.  
  
Expecting it to be her Aunt Mara, bringing her new baby cousin for a visit, Jaina grinned and called, "C'mon in!"  
  
When the door swung open, however, Jaina's grin quickly faded.   
  
It was not Mara who stood there.  
  
It was Kyp Durron.  
  
"Get out, Kyp," Jaina growled. "I'm still mad at you for using me like you did, you know."  
  
Kyp met her eyes. "I know," he said softly. "And that's why I'm here. To apologize."  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes. "Kyp, I may be young but I'm not stupid. I know you. You're not sorry at all. You just don't want me mad at you so you can use me again in the future. I'm not putting up with that kind of Sithspawn. Get out."  
  
Kyp's eyes flickered with something that strangely resembled pain. "Jaina, please let me talk to you. then if you're still mad at me, then I will go, and never bother you again. But please let me talk to you. Please."  
  
Jaina sighed in exasperation. "Fine. Talk. It's not going to do you any good, but talk away."  
  
Kyp sighed, then began talking. "Jaina, you have to understand something. My whole family was destroyed at the hands of the Empire. The Vong make me think of that. I can't not fight them. Your uncle thinks I'm going to go over to the dark side again. To be honest, I don't care if I do. I just can't let the Yuuzhan Vong do to the galaxy what the Empire did."  
  
Jaina rolled her eyes. "And that somehow gives you an excuse to you use me like you did?"  
  
Kyp winced. "No. And I want to apologize for that."  
  
"Good. And while you're at it, get the blood of all those Yuuzhan Vong children off my hands."  
  
Kyp's expression was pained. "Jaina, you know I can't do that."  
  
"Exactly," she growled. "You should have thought of that beforehand. The day we blew up that ship, once I left, I went into my room and wept. For hours."  
  
She heard him swear under his breath. "Jaina, I'm sorry. Dammit, I'm sorry."  
  
She glared at him. "Whatever. That doesn't help me any. But I do have a question."  
  
"What is it?" he asked, almost tentatively, it seemed.  
  
"Do you actually have feelings for me, or was that just part of your plan to string me along and suck me into your little scheme?"  
  
Kyp sighed. "Did I have feelings for you? No. Yes. Well, sort of."  
  
"What does that mean?" Jaina demanded.   
  
"I mean that I think you're a very special young lady and that any guy who dated you would be incredibly lucky. But there is no way the two of us could ever work."  
  
Jaina snorted. "You got that right."  
  
"Is there anything I can do to make this up to you? Anything? Just tell me and I'll do it. Jaina, I am so, so sorry. I never meant to hurt you like that. I got so caught up in doing what I thought was right that it never even occurred to me that I might end up hurting you. I don't see how you could ever forgive me, but if there is anything I can do, please, just tell me . . ." His voice trailed off.  
  
"There was nothing you could have done to make that up to me - except what you just did. You apologized and you actually meant it. I doubt I'll ever be able to trust you again, but I do forgive you."  
  
Kyp's serious face cracked into a broad, relieved smile. "Thank the Force. If I were you, I know I certainly wouldn't be able to ever trust me again. In fact, I would probably have gotten in my X-wing and blown me up."  
  
"Don't think that hadn't occurred to me," Jaina said in a dry voice. "The only thing that stopped me from doing just that was that it's not the way of the Jedi to just go around vaping people into space dust."  
  
"Luckily for me." Kyp laughed. "You can fly circles around me. I may be cocky most of the time, but I'll be the first to admit that you are the most talented pilot I have ever seen."  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Jaina said, "quit asking me to join the Avengers. That's not gonna happen. I'm a Rogue, and I love it. I'm not leaving my squadron."  
  
"Can't blame a guy for trying," Kyp said with a sigh. "You would have been a wonderful addition."  
  
"You wouldn't have wanted me on there," Jaina said, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Like you said, I can fly circles around you - and I proved it at Dubrillion. I would have taken over your squadron before you could have even blinked."  
  
"More than likely," Kyp agreed with a grin. "That would have stung, but at least I would have known that my Dozen were in good hands."  
  
"One more thing," Jaina said abruptly, her voice now serious. "I'm not being your Padawan either. Aunt Mara would have my head if did that, and yours too. Plus, we'd be at each other's throats constantly. Not the brightest idea in the universe."  
  
"I see your point," Kyp said.  
  
"Also. Don't ever try to get me to blow up anything ever again, and don't you dare try to hit on me. If you do, I will come after you in my X-wing, Jedi Code or not. Or better yet, let Aunt Mara take care of you."  
  
"Okay, okay!" Kyp laughed. "I promise! Just keep that evil woman away from me! She is an absolute terror. I think she's still mad at me for stealing her ship years ago."  
  
"More than likely." Jaina chuckled. "Aunt Mara has always been very protective of her ships."  
  
"Are we friends?" Kyp asked, his voice soft and sincere.  
  
Jaina grinned. "Friends."  
  
  



End file.
